Together Forever (ErrorxInk)
by IM-TheFREAK001
Summary: Error looked at Ink with disbelief, while Ink looks down in shame as Error held his arms covered in cracks and cuts. "How...long have you've felt like this?" Error Asked as ink looked at him with a sad look, as he signs. "It's Been awhile...I guess I needed better luck heheh..." ink said and tried to joke about it to lighten up the mood which made Error snap. PS. ART MADE BY ME.
1. I M S O S T U P I D

Ink's POV

Walking. Looking at the floor. I'm tired. I want sleep. My arm stings from the fresh cuts. Their pushing me. Whispering. Talking. Hurting. I don't want to keep going. It's too hard. Why bother trying? I'm nothing. I'm a nobody. Everyone hates me. I wish I could just disappear. Why am I still here? Can't I just give up and finally sleep?

Last Year:

I was walking through the hallways going to my locker while looking at the ground zoning out, I'm so tired from all the exams I've been studying for. Then I saw someone in a distant when I got to my locker, When they turned around I was surprised who it was.

"Nightmare?" I said surprised why is he here? Was he waiting for me? If so why? He rolled is single blue eye as he hands me an envelope with my name on it.

"Don't ask just take the damn invite before I change my mind." Nightmare said annoyed as he stayed there as I opened the envelope and saw I that I am...invited to the party...NIGHTMARES PARTY? he and his gang are the ones that people wish to be a part of, wish to be invited. And he invited me?

"...a party?" I said stupidly, nice going Ink. I thought as I hugged my sketch book tightly to my chest.

"Nooooo~ a funeral. You idiot. of course It's a party, I don't care if your going or not. Dream does." Nightmare said sarcastically and being an asshole as always.

"Thanks, um...tell Dream that I'll think about it." I said while he just glared at me as he pushes me with his shoulder bumping into the lockers.

"Tell him yourself I ain't your messenger." Nightmare said annoyed. I glared back at him while he walked away. Then I looked at my invitation. Dream wanted me to come then. He probably annoyed Nightmare none stop just so I could come to the party with him?

"HELLO INK!" Blue yelled from the very end of the hallway as his voice echos, I smiled while opening my locker while Blue ran to me happier more than ever before."Hey Blue." I said getting my books and returning the books I had in my bag since I didn't need them in class today.

"I got invited! Are you going to the party?" Blue said excited while I just scoffed and smiled as I shook my head at Blue.

"Blue You always get invited to parties. This is the first time I ever got an invitation to a party. I don't feel like going." I said I'm not the type of monster to go to parties.

"C'mon! You haven't left your dorm in forever! You should go out more, and socialize and try to make new friends!" Blue said with stars in his eyes.

"I like staying in my dorm. It's quiet and dark and has my art supplies and I'm alone without anyone bothering me. I don't need to go to some stupid party, besides I Want to graduate and get the hell out of this place." I said which was nothing but the truth, I like to stay in my dorm. I'm not really a party monster...I just don't know...I feel I don't belong anywhere in this school except when I'm with Dream and Blue, Friends since Pre-K.

"Are you okay? You seem out of it today?" Blue asked. "Oh? Sorry, I'm just super tired I stayed up late studying for the Exams." I said truthfully as I closed my locker.

"Are you sure? If you want I can get Ms.Hernandez she can help you if there's anything bothering you." Blue said worried since a special friend of his that he never talks about to us was...going through with life who's giving them a bad time. His crush was depressed but I'm fine I'm not depressed I'm just stressed with school that's all.

"No, but I'll think about going maybe tomorrow, I'm quite busy today." I said just to reassure him but I will go tomorrow I want to show Ms.Hernandez my new Art/sketch.

"Oh okay!" Blue said by his expression I see his still worried.

"Think about going okay? If anything is bothering you...you can always talk to me. Or Dream." Blue said while I smiled back "I know Blue, I'm perfectly fine I'm just stressed and tired from school...Is...your brother doing okay?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"He's doing better! He's getting help to stop smoking and drinking, our brotherhood relationship is finally but slowly recovering going to counseling wasn't that bad as people say it is." Blue said with a smile as he hugged himself genuinely happy that things are working out with his brother.

"Glad to hear that Blue. Happy everything is working." I said as gave Blue a hug while he hugged back.

"...I'm so happy that you and Dream helped me. Thank you...who knows what would have happened if you guys didn't find help for me and my brother." Blue said as he hugged Ink tightly.

"No need to thank me, as cheesy as it sounds that's what real friends are about right?" I said as we both let go of the hug and looked at each other while Blue had stars in his sockets about to say the phrase we always said together since kids.

"Right by your side in bright beginnings to the depths of hell, till the end of time." Dream said giving the both of us a hug and also beating Blue while he looked disappointed and giving Dream the most adorable pout of the year of 201x.

"I wanted to say that! you took my spotlight!" Blue said pouting as Dream and I were laughing.

"Hahaha! Okay okay! I'm sorry we'll say at the same time alright?" Dream said with smile.

"By your side in bright beginnings to the depths of hell till the end-"

 **Bell rings***

"Oh no! We're going to be late! See you later Ink!" Blue said giving me a hug as he dragged Dream with him to class. "Come on Dream we'll be late for class!" I heard blue say in a distance.

"Of time..." I said softly.

️

Why couldn't I have classes with Blue and Dream? Why do I always end up being separated from them? I hope I passed my exam...at least a C...Why am I not smart like other monsters?

"Ink..." Mr. Classic or Sans that we call him gave me a serious. Cold. Creepy. Look.

"Y-Yes?" I said nervously as sweat rolled down my skull at the suspense.

"Amazing improvement." He said with a big wide smile and a wink as he hands me my chemistry exam."W-what?" I said shocked I gotten a B not perfect but it's a start.

"Oh my god..." I said holding my skull in surprise and shock and most of all relief. The bell rings dismissing us to Lunch, I ran out of the classroom running to where Dream and Blue are waiting for me.

"BLUE! DREAM! I PASSED! I PASSED MY EXAM!!!" I exclaimed happily as I showed them my Exam.

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!!!" Blue exclaimed with a huge smile, hugging me while I hugged back.

"See! I told you you can do it, you just need to have to stay positive have faith in yourself!" Dream said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh my goodness I feel so relieved!" I said hugging my Exam to my chest.

I passed my final exams! I thought I was going to end up failing this exam, stay back or retake this class again. I finally can be in peace and not having to be worried sick by the remaining of the school year.

"Lets go get a Nice Cream! We need to celebrate your victory!" Blue said cheerfully as his blue scarf and unexplained wind blowing his scarf behind him, as the three of us walked together to celebrate.

️

"There! All finished." I said to myself, finishing my painting I am such in a good mood today since not only I passed my final exams, the school year is coming to an end and finally take a break. I heard someone knocking on my dorm loudly. Putting my precious brush down, opening the door.

"Dream?! Blue?!...and Fresh..." I said flatly as Fresh's name not that I dislike him or anything he's just...awkward whenever we are in the same room.

"Wut up." He said with a nod.

I'm surprised, since usually I'm alone at this time, and seeing them all dressed up and Fresh who was behind them as he teleported to my room putting his arm and putting his Weight on my shoulder since I'm short.

"We are going to the party come on dude! Get your bony tail ready for the most fun time of our lives!" Fresh exclaimed as Dream and Blue nodding in agreement.

"Party? but I'm not-" I tried to say but Dream interrupts.

"You were invited right? Why not go? This is the first time my brother invited you. He never lets me give invites for MY friends it's up to him and his gang. So why not take the chance?" Dream said with a smile.

"Well..." I Said thinking this through and fighting against myself weather or not should I go to the party...You know what I'll go. I deserve to have fun for once.

"Okay! I'll go to the party, I'll get ready!" I said as my friends smiled at me and cheered. I went to my closet looking at my clothes...damn...That moment and in a lifetime that you get, when you can't decide what to wear in a party. I picked out a dress that Mettaton my drama teacher, gave me as a gift after the play we did a few months ago. I went to the bathroom putting on my short brown dress on, I looked at myself in the mirror...I look weird don't I? Maybe I shouldn't go.

I'll just embarrass myself.

"Ink? Any minute now?" I heard Fresh say as I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"How do I look? I know it's weird but I wanted to try something new...and-" I said blushing embarrassed that I'm wearing a dress. This is the first time actually wearing one and...you know...it's just something new I want to try.

"You look AMAZING!!" Blue said nodding his head. "You look absolutely beautiful!!!" Dream said making me blush more and making me smile even more then ever before. Fresh gives me a thumbs up while his glasses read U Perfect-Bruh! Shaking my head I'm not perfect.

"Thanks blue! Thanks Dream! You too Fresh!" I said in a blushing, flustered mess. "Lets go!" I say with a smile as we left the dorm then locking my dorm and off to Nightmares Party with my friends.

️

We made it to the gymnasium loud blasting music different color lights shining out of the windows. There was Killer and another skeleton that I didn't recognize, they were in front of the entrance sitting at a table where they make sure no unwanted guests gets in Nightmares party unless you were on the list to Nightmares party. We are the next up in line while the skeleton in a white jacket with one Red socket while the other was white.

"Give me a sec I just-" he Said then looked up and looked straight at me. We just stared. Okay this is getting awkward.

"Um...just going to check if you four are in the list." He said as he checked the list.

"Dream." He said as Dream gave a big smile went inside the building and waiting for us.

"Blue." Blue Smiled excited as ever going inside the building.

"...Fresh...don't do anything weird. No pranks. No 90's music. It's your last warning." He said glaring a Fresh.

"C'mon dude ya got to admit 90's music are the best! You offend me." Fresh said with a amused smile while the other skeleton rolled his eye lights as Fresh giving me two thumbs up and teleported away.

"What's your name?" The skeleton asked I looked behind me to make sure he speaking to me or if he was talking to someone else.

"Mine?" I asked unsure.

"Yeah? Who else?" He said as he looked at me weirdly. Great going Ink now he probably thinks your retarded.

"Oh. Um. It's Ink. The names Ink." I said awkwardly as he flipped through the pages looking for my name.

"...What's yours?" I ask trying to start a conversation to make this less awkward for me.

"Cross." He said while looking all the names then it just fell into awkward silence. "Yep your on the list, you can go through. Have fun." Cross said as I nodded and walked through I looked back and smiled at him.

"Thank you..." I said, Cross looked at me and smiled back. "No problem." He said, and went back on his list I looked at the entrance I took a deep breath and went inside.

️

I never had this much fun in my life! Everyone is dancing and singing have the best time. I danced with my two best friends (Fresh left to Create his evil plan to Prank Monsters in the Swimming pool area) we drank a few drinks of fruit punch with alcohol mixed in.

Then when the DJ changed the song and when we heard the music starting my friends and myself and everyone in the party, we all screamed and cheered at the song. Seems that i'm not only one who loves this song...we all danced and jumped and sang, drank more and more of that Fruit punch.

 _Oh, you can cry on my shoulder_

 _Everything's alright All the pain is finally over You can close your eyes_

 _Listen to me, close your eyes baby,_

 _picture this: Sunset, on the ocean, that's Pacific New whips, new tiffs, now your wrist lit_

 _You can get anything off your wishlist_

 _Every day is Christmas_

 _(I got you)_

 _Look, I promise you_

 _won't wanna miss this_

 _(I got you) All I got is bread like a biscuit (biscuit) Got a secret location, unlisted_

 _We can get twisted (woo)_

 _I don't wanna wait (hey)_

 _I don't need a break (hey)_

 _You just bring the gift (hey)_

 _I'ma bring the cake (uh-huh)_

 _Go for two rounds, Light a spliff_

 _(uh-huh)_ _You laying next to a star,_

 _make a wish (a wish)_

 _I got somethin' you can ride if you need a lift Whenever you with me,_ _the problems don't exist Anywhere you wanna go, scratch it off your list You wouldn't even wanna cry if you imagine this_

 _Oh, you can cry on my shoulder_

 _Everything's alright (I got you)_

 _All the pain is finally over_

 _You can close your eyes_

 _You was up late night callin'_

 _I was up late night ballin'_

 _Almost made you wanna throw the towel in Almost made you wanna trade the style in_

 _Countin' up hundreds by the thousands 100 stacks, run it back, Hester_

 _Double up, one more time, no pressure_

 _I believe in you, so you next up_

 _I put diamonds in your cross,_

 _God bless ya_

 _You put the work in (woo), you deserve that, Hard work pays off,_

 _I know you heard of that,_

 _Slow it down,_ _lemme show you how to work that_

 _That coupe you was dreamin' 'bout, you can swerve that (it's yours) You just gotta take a chance, take control of that You just gotta chase the dream,_ _get a hold of that_

 _(uh-huh) Then you put in overtime,_

 _nothing over that Then you do it one more time,_

 _gotta run it back_

 _Oh, you can cry on my shoulder_

 _Everything's alright_

 _All the pain is finally over_

 _You can close your eyes_

 _You can get anythin' you want_

 _You what I'm sayin'?_

 _You want that over there?_

 _You want that over there?_

 _I got you_

 _Oh, you can cry on my shoulder_

 _Everything's alright_

 _All the pain is finally over_

 _You can close your eyes_

I finally feel like I'm a part of something. I'm no longer alone. I'm no longer a nobody. I felt my artificial soul flutter. I feel like I could do anything. I feel like everything is actually going to come around for me. I feel...I feel...

️

 **The next day:**

"What the he'll happened?" I said waking up in my dorm Ugh...my head feels like it's going to explode.

I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower, I got changed to my other brown dresses that I liked but never wore because I was embarrassed but now I feel more confident about my self that I wanted to wear them now.

I brushed my teeth took some pain killers, my books and off to class I went. Walking to my classes with a slight tried look but other than that I'm happy, yesterday was the fun, hanging out with my friends was the best time of my life, maybe we should plan to go to the movies to watch Deadpool or-

"Look there he is."

"Disgusting."

"Gross."

"W-hat..." I said I saw people laughing at me. Looking at me with disgust. Shaking their head with disappointment. Monsters whispering. Everyone looking at their phones and looking at me.

Dream and Blue ran to me immediately hugging me saying something but I can't hear them. My Artificial soul pounding, Fear creeping down my spine. Dread. Tears starting to spill.

"Ink. Don't listen to them just ignore them. Please Come I'll explain-" Dream said and got interrupted by a group of female skeletons who snickered and laughing.

"Dirty little whore."

"Hahahahaha!"

"What the fuck are they laughing at?!" I yelled angry at everyone that their know something that I don't. PLEASE. Please it's not what I think it is...

"Nothing much just a video that's going around you didn't miss nothing here! See for yourself."

"Did you have fun?"

"I didn't know you were that desperate."

"Your such a slut."

"S H U T U P A L L O F Y O U !" Dream yelled in anger. Blue trying to comfort me.

I pulled away and ran away from everyone to my dorm. "Ink wait!" I heard Blue call out.

I ran away from school to my dorm slammed the door shut as I scratch my skull harshly.

"Oh no...oh my god! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?!!!! *sob* Everyone in the whole school seen it!!!" I sobbed as blood rolled down my face from the scratches, I scratched my skull even harder, I sat on my bed hugging my knees.

I cried on my bed. I felt someone pat my back trying to calm me down, comfort me. I looked up to see It was Fresh he looked upset and sad. I cried even harder, Fresh offered a hug me with open arms as I hugged him as I sobbed...

ThIs CaNT bE hApPeNiNg.

"It's okay Ink...w-we'll figure this out, we'll find a way to get rid of the video." Fresh said as he hugged me and trying everything he could to calm me down, trying to make me stop crying, trying to make-

fEeL tHaT eVeRyThINg Is GoINg t-To bE oKaY...

N O T H I N G W I L L B E O K A Y ! !

"What am I going to do?! What if my mom sees it?! What will my mom say?! What-HOW am I supposed to explain this?!" I sobbed while Fresh hugging me tightly as I felt his tears.

Blue and Dream were in my Dorm with worried looks as Blue ran to my side hugging me as well.

"M Y M O M I S G O I N G T O H A T E M E." 

"I'm sure if we explain she'll under-" Blue said.

"NO SHE WON'T!" I yelled pushing Fresh a Blue away violently as more tears rolling down my face mixed with my blood.

"Ink I'm so sorry." Dream said in attempt to hug my looked at him with hate spilling out of my artificial soul.

"No! Leave me alone! This is all your fault! I should have never come to your stupid party!! Now everyone thinks I'm a w-whore!" I yelled as teleported outside I ran I bumped into Cross he looked at me and saw blood and tears he looked worried but I pushed pass him and ran away I NEED to get out of here.

"INK!" I heard Cross yell my name but I ignored him. I WANT TO JUST DIE.

I cried. And cried. In the Forest sitting on the ground dirt, blood covered my dress...slamming my skull against the tree as blood rolled down the back of my skull.

"I-I'm sO stUpid." 

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 1:Tears To Shed

Ink's POV

My alarm went on.

I opened my sockets as I lay there looking at the ceiling.

Not thinking. Feeling numb. Empty. Tired.

I sat up as I stared off into space.

Summer is over.

In the same school.

In a new school year waiting to begin.

Great.

Isn't my life wonderful?

I then got up from my warm bed, walking up to the cage covered with a rainbow colored blanket representing all of the colors of the rainbow flag. ️

I uncovered the cage as my best faithful companion woke up.

Skipper the Parakeet.

Skipper stretched his yellow and black wings and shook his dark blue tail as some small loose green feathers were falling.

"Good morning Skip. You slept well." I said with a small smile, I opened his cage as he flew to my shoulder giving me a kiss with his beak making a click sound, then flying to his favorite small swing set with mirrors and toys hanging around my dorm/ room for him to fly around and land on and play while I'm gone.

My room was slightly dark, I didn't want to open the blinds I liked the dark but I knew I couldn't be selfish.

Skipper needs to have some sunshine in his ten-year-lifespan.

He sang and made funny noises at me making a conversation with me even though I have no idea what the hell he is saying while opening the blinds.

I got my clothes ready.

My black ripped jeans and a slightly dark and light green T-shirt, As I took my towel. On my way to the bathroom then to the boys shower room.

I didn't feel like wearing a dress today.

Skipper stops swinging on his favorite swing set and chirps softly and tilts his head looking at me weirdly.

He just stared not blinking.

"What?" I asked as I looked around wondering to myself what he was staring was staring at the clothes I have chosen.

"I don't feel like wearing a dress at the moment." I said to him while he just kept staring.

His eyes were looking deep within my artificial soul.

Only blinking once.

"Look. I just don't want to wear a dress, that's all." I said.

"EEEKk EEEEK! EEEK!" Skipper screeched as he flapping his wings as he swung back and forth in his swing. I made a small smile and laughed softly.

"Alright, alright, don't get your tail feather into a twist. Really though...I just don't feel like wearing a dress at the moment." I said as Skipper spreads his small wings and flapping them flying fast to my shoulder making loud noises and squawking and bobbing his head sounding like he's lecturing me, I placed my clothes and towel on my bed.

I pulled my index finger for him to perch himself on, I pet his head while skipper closed his eyes while scratching his head and cheeks as he tilted his head for me to scratch where he is unable to do himself. My smile fading away.

"Thanks for caring about me...Even though everyone hates me...despises me...disgusted...at least you are still by my side." I said while skipper opened one eye looking at me.

I rolled my eyes as I sighed sadly "And my other three friends still care...for now." I said to skipper and he nods his head and closed his one eye and tilted his head to the side for me to scratch for him.

"Well Skip, as much as I like to be here and scratch your head all day. I have to go back to hell." I said to Skipper chirps in response and flew and perched himself back to his swing, I took out a blue bowl and poured water and placed it by the wind and pulled a bag with plants/grass in the bowl filled with water for Skipper to take a bath while I'm back to my hell waiting for me.

I took my clothes and my grey towel from my messy bed, including my toothbrush and toothpaste in a bright blue cup, then closed the door to my dorm and went off to the Boy's bathroom/shower

I opened the door the the boys bathroom I placed my clothes on a shelf by the sinks and took out my toothbrush and toothpaste, taking the cap off, squeezing the past to my toothbrush.

Closed the cap of the toothpaste and back to the blue cup and turning the handle to turned on the cold water and placed the toothbrush there then turned of the water then began to brush my teeth while staring at my reflection of how pathetic and ugly I look.

"Good morning Ink..." Blue said softly I turned my head to look at him, he had his pink cup with his toothbrush and toothpaste and his baby blue towel and clothes ready to start of his day of a new school year.

"...Mhm...*spit out paste* morning." I said as I kept brushing looking back at my reflection. Blue placed his towel and clothes in the shelf, used the sink beside me and brushed his teeth and between us was just silence. Something heavy starts to grow within my chest. It hurts.

"Ink...we need to talk about this...about what happened last year." Blue said with a frown his sockets, his blue pupils looking at me while I just kept staring at my reflection and continued to brush my teeth.

"...I think you should come with us to the movies...the new live action movie of Lion King is coming out this Friday...that movie you were excited...about?...you should come with us." Blue said while I spit out the toothpaste and turning on the water, using my cup filling it with water and spiting out again and put my toothbrush and toothpaste back in my blue cup. I just stood there looking down at the sink.

"...please?" Blue pleading.

"...I'll think about it Blue." I said, he nods giving me a sad look.

Blue knew what "I'll think about it" meant.

As in I'm not going anywhere just sulking in my room thinking about how pointless my life is. Blue put a hand on my shoulder.

"You know I'm always here for you if ever need anything right?" Blue said and gave me a hug I just stood there holding myself back from hugging my best friend back.

"Dream is there for you too...please don't push him away...Your not alone." Blue said tearing up while rubbing my back to comfort me.

I failed.

I started to cry and hugged Blue tightly.

"We love you. We care about you. We will never abandon you. We'll fix this. I promise." Blue said as we both cried together.

That empty, heavy feeling...was getting much more unbearable and hugging Blue and crying all sadness deep within my soul.

It made me feel so much worse.

Blue and myself let go of the hug. "I'm sorry. It's just...it's so hard! I-I just don't want you guys having to deal with m-me, especially with the b-biggest whore in the school! Right?!" I exclaimed sobbing and tears rolling down my cheek bones.

"No...no Your not a whore you know that, Dream and Fresh and myself know that...who cares what other people believe. We know the truth, you are not alone we will be there for you every step of the way." Blue said as he hugs me again rubbing my back and arms trying to comfort me, and trying to make me feel better.

"Maybe if...if I transfer to a different school during the summer maybe I would be looking forward to school...now it's too late..." I cried desperately regretting not thinking his sooner.

"M-Maybe they forgotten about it! That video is deleted and hopefully they totally forgotten about it!" Blue said with a hopeful look in his face.

"Ink?" Dream voice echos in the bathroom.

I shook my head.

I took my towel and clothes and took them to the shower room. I took off my yellow pajamas, and turned on the water and took a hot burning shower, as the steam invaded the whole shower room and the whole bathroom. I was just focused on the hot...boiling...burning feeling on my bones...it felt good.

I turned off the water and took my towel and dried myself. Putting on my clothes and left the shower stalls and went to retrieve my cup and toothpaste and toothbrush. Usually I would wait for Blue. But not this time.

I left the bathroom and went to my locker to get my stuff and saw a bunch of notes in my locker filled with names.

Welcome back whore.

Are you going to give us a show this school year?

Your disgusting. Your parents must be so ashamed to have brought you to this world. You should just kill yourself already your life is over.

Why are you still here? Just go away no one wants you here.

I just crumbled the notes and threw them in the trash and took my books holding back tears, walking to my first period.

I'm not going to cry.

I'm not going to give them the pleasure.

I'm not going to give them the satisfaction that they got to me.

I'm going to stay and face this.

I know I can do this.

I walked to my class and everyone stared at me.

I slowly walked to a random desk.

They are whispering stuff about me.

A day...

They are throwing notes at me.

By day...

Harassing me in the showers.

A Week...

Harassing me in the bathrooms.

By week...

Harassing me in the hallways.

A day...

Hitting me.

By day...

Beating me.

A week by-

I can't do this.

I can't do this.

I want the pain to go away.

I looked at my box collection of sharp objects.

I promised blue I wouldn't do this again.

I promised.

Fuck it. 

Who cares anymore?

No one cares about me.

Blue is only saying this because

he feels bad for me.

Dream is doing this because he feels that

he has to because of what I said last year. 

My mom hates me.

Her letter.

She is ashamed of me.

DiSapPointEd in me.

She's r-right.

I'm noThiNg.

I'm a wHoRe.

I'm diSgUstiNg.

I dOn't mAttEr to anyone anymore.

I wiSh I never went to that sTuPid p-party.

I'm not sorry for doing this.

It's the only way I can't cope.

The only way to feel relief.

This is something I can control.

It's just one cut.

Just one.

It won't hurt anyone for I just cut two.

Just two more.

Maybe three. No problem.

Four more...it's just four cuts. It's fine.

Five cuts.

Six cuts.

Seven cuts.

Eight cuts.

Nine cuts.

Ten cuts.

Just one more. And that's it.

Just two more and I'll stop.

Three more and I will stop.

I'll stop.

I won't do this again.

Just one more.

Just two more.

Just three more.

Four...this is the last.

Just.One.More.

To be continued.


	3. The Perfect Life Of Error

Narrator POV

Error drove his black car, on a lonely road with a grumpy and annoyed look on his face. His Older brother calling him the 11th time. Error rolling his eye lights, turning off the phone.

Error didn't want to deal with Geno's shit.

He just threw his cell to the back seat of his car. Smirks and turning up the volume all up to the max and speeding his car fast.

 _I don't know if I can get out of bed_

 _My mama said that there's nothing wrong_

 _My eyes are fogged up,_ _haven't taken a hit_

 _It's all better again._

 _I go out on on a Friday night_

 _Seeing double with my Ray Bands on_

 _My eyes are blacked out,_

 _on the way to your heart_

 _I'm just a mess again_

 _What's wrong with me?_

 _Why do I always let you down?_

 _And I'm down here crawling_

 _Wish I could change_

 _Blame it on my DNA_

 _I could have a million dollars_

 _But baby I got problems_

 _I got problems_

 _I got problems_

 _I got problems_

 _I got problems_

 _Dance party at the DMV_

 _Red lights don't mean we stop_

 _I catch my Uber ride up the 405_

 _I'm on a merry go round_

 _A head rush and a couple of bucks_

 _My body needs company_

 _I wanna scream,_

 _scream at the top of my lungs_

 _(It's better unsaid)_

 _What's wrong with me?_

 _Why do I always let you down?_

 _And I'm down here crawling_

 _Wish I could change_

 _Blame it on my DNA_

 _I could have a million dollars_

 _But baby I got problems_

 _I got problems_

 _I got problems_

 _I got problems_

 _I got problems_

Error went to a short cut, on his way to his house as he slowed down his car feeling annoyed and irritated once more.

 _I don't care about your hair_

 _I don't care about your diet_

 _I don't care about your kicks_

 _Yeah I'm kicking it 'cause_

 _some things cannot be fixed_

Error parked his car and...

 _I got problems_

 _I got problems—_

"Where the bloody hell were you Error?! Coming home at this hour I was worried sick!" Geno exclaims, Error turning off his music, removed his keys and getting off the car. He slams the door shut and locked his car.

Error didn't respond to Geno just walking straight to his house ignoring Geno.

Error's POV

Opening the door to my house and went upstairs walking my way to my room until Geno teleported in front of my door.

"Get out of my way Geno, not in a mood for your shit right now." I said with a neutral expression while Geno looked annoyed.

"I called you 18 times Error! Couldn't you at least answer my texts at least?!" Geno said while I took a deep slow breath and breathed out, looking at Geno annoyed.

"I was driving. I can't text and drive unless ya want to pay the ticket fee again." I said with a shrug.

"You could have parked the damn car somewhere and call me! You are to be at home after school, not going out for a drive for 7 hours! What if something happened to you?! You know how careless people are now a days!" Geno exclaims angry and upset while I just nod my head.

"Yeah. I know." I said with my hands in my pocket of my black leather coat.

"Then why do you keep doing this?! I told you time and time again about this!" Geno asked as I just stared at him and glitched my way passed him and fell on my back on my messy bed. Geno teleported to my room as I groaned grabbing my pillow on my head and turning to my side facing away from him.

"Error! Please stop ignoring me! I want to talk, I don't want keep lecturing you about this...I'm not mom-" Geno said as i clutched my black pillow tightly and shutting my Eye sockets closed.

"I know. You don't have to include mom." I said as Geno frowns.

"Error I-"

"I just wanted to clear my head that's all. Driving on an empty, lonely road. Driving fast with loud ass music is what calms me down. Keeps my head clear." I said.

"You know I'm doing the best I can." Geno said sadly as he sighs.

"I know."

"Then why are you making this so hard for me?" Geno questioned, I didn't move just glaring at the wall ignoring mom's picture on my nightstand.

"Your the one who makes both of our lives hard. I want some time for myself, snd you overreact over everything I want to do." I said simply Geno fell silent.

"Okay i admit that I over react most of the time..." Geno said as my eye sockets widens but I didn't move I wanted to hear him first.

"But I only act that way because Mom is gone. Fresh is living in high school with his friends. All I have is you...and...I know Fresh is going to be okay on his own...I'm worried about you." Geno said with concern in his voice. I looked my picture of our mom and signed.

"My grades are great. I stay out of trouble in school. I have friends. I'm doing perfectly fine. Don't see what your so worried about." I said.

"Error...Your not moving on...you haven't let mom go...I know your still hurt, that you miss her. Your still mourning over her death." Geno said.

"Error. You know I'm always here for you. Fresh is there for you...we love you. We miss you. But I can't help you if you don't tell me what wrong." Geno said putting a hand on my shoulder as I sat up and glared at him tears threatening to fall but I held them back.

"It's so easy for you two to move on right?" I said with anger and sadness as Geno looked at me in shock. "What?"

"I'm trying. But I can't. I-I miss her so much. How do you and Fresh move on so fast?! Huh?! Don't you love her?!" I yelled at him as Geno grabbing my hands looking hurt.

"We do love her! But we can't keep crying and keep mourning forever." Geno said as I slapped away his hands away from me.

"And why the hell not!? We lost our fucking mother who brought us to this hell of a world and raised us and you guys moved on just like that like she didn't matter to you?!" I yelled tears falling.

"We have to fend for ourselves! I graduated college and got a career with my dream job, paying for this house so we have a place to live in or else we'll lose Mom's house! I have to pay for You and Fresh's education! I'm doing everything i can since our useless father won't and will never do anything for us! I'm trying!" Geno yelled angry and upset and tears beginning to form.

"Maybe it's easy for you to move on but it's not easy for me!" I cried as Geno hugged me tightly.

"Your not the only one missing her ya know? I had to keep my emotions locked away and keep my little brothers lives moving forward. To Move on. So You both can have a future. I'm doing everything I can for you and Fresh... Mom would've wanted us to move on." Geno said rubbing my back in comfort.

"It's..just too hard." I said hugging my brother back.

"I know Error. I know. I'm sorry." Geno said crying as well.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know your trying...it's just don't understand why I can't move on! It hurts so much to accept that mom is gone. She's never coming back!" I cried as he just hugs me and rocks back and forth like mom use to do. What he did for us when mom was at work and he had to take care of us.

"I know...it's okay...it's okay Error. It's okay to cry. It's okay...everything is going to be alright. I'm here. I'll help you get through this. I promise." Geno said as we sat on my bed hugging and crying.

"Geno?"

"Yeah little bro?"

"...I'm sorry for giving you a hard time. I promise I'll do better...I really am..."

"It's okay...I'm sorry for being too hard on you...I'll do better too..."

"I love you."

"I love You too."

"Aww ya having a bro hug without me bruhs? That's unrad of you guys!" Fresh said as Geno and myself looked at Fresh in surprise.

"FRESH?!" We both exclaimed as he jumped off the bed hugging Fresh.

"I missed you too broski's!" Fresh said with a smile hugging us back.

The three of us together as a family. Without mom with us. But she will always live in our memories within our souls.

We'll never forget her.

To be continued.


	4. New Student?

Error's POV

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

I pulled my cell from my night stand and hissed due to the brightness of my phone.

Monday...Ahhhhhgggggghhhhhhh...

I sat up from bed, Stretching as my bones popped, I groaned as I rubbed my spine, getting up from my warm bed and got my clothes that laid on my night stand. Black jeans and a red T-shirt with 'Weathers' written on it my favorite band and my old black coat made by mom herself. I walked out of my room and off to the bathroom turning on the light then hissing again grabbing my toothbrush and shutting off the light.

Then grabbing the toothpaste and brushing my teeth looking at myself in the dark. After finishing brushing my teeth I stared at the light switch debating weather or not I wanted to turn on the light. Nah.

Welp! Going to take a shower in the dark. I took my clothes off. Turning the water on as the shower shot out. The Warm steam filling the bathroom. Having a good hour shower...

knock* *knock*

"Error your wasting Mother Nature's precious water!" Geno said behind the bathroom door as I smiled I decided to try to mess with him for a bit.

"Yep!" I said as the shower was still running and warm steam filling the bathroom more.

knock* *knock*

"Error I'm serious, the gas bill and the water bill will be the death of me of you don't get out of the shower." Geno said, he has a good point, I'll mess with him with something else that doesn't cost Geno's wallet...nah.

"Okay." I said while still being the shower, the shower still running. The steam.

"I made your favorite breakfast..." Geno said I could already do imagine that stupid grin he's making...but fine he got me, I just can't say no to food...especially if it's chocolate chip waffles with maple syrup, bacon on the side and a two sunny side up's how can I not?

I turn off the shower, grabbing my black and red pirate towel, drying off my bones and putting my clothes on. In the dark.

(In all honesty: who takes showers in the dark, on weekdays during the school year? 

I do. Don't judge I was born weird.)

I opened the door only to see Geno left downstairs. I went to my room to put my Pajamas back on the messy disorganized bed not bothering to fold them. Lazy I know.

Walking down stares, and going straight to the kitchen where Geno and Fresh were waiting for me to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Bro's and hello waffles!" I said as I sat down on my chair ate my breakfast.

"Good morning Error."

"Good morning broski!"

"...Hey Fresh, I wanted to ask, why do you want to transfer schools? Is someone or something bothering you?" Geno asked worried. I stoped eating, looking at Fresh he had an annoyed and angry expression.

"What did they do. What's their name. Where do they live." I said looking serious while Fresh looked up and shook his head quickly.

"No! It's nothing like that Broski! I swear!" Fresh exclaimed waving his hands and then frowns and looking down at his plate playing with his bacon by ripping them apart and eating it slowly.

Something is up. I don't like it.

"I just don't want to go there anymore." Fresh said while Geno and I looked at each other with concern and looked back at Fresh.

"Did something happen?" Geno asked while I kept staring at Fresh.

Something obviously did happen.

"...My friend was getting bullied because of a cruel viral video going around the school and...They...it's my fault." Fresh said with a guilty expression.

"What? How is this your fault?" Geno asked concerned placing his fork down.

"There was Nightmares party last year..." Fresh said as I dropped my fork on my plate and laid back with my arms crossed glaring at Fresh.

"I told you not to go to that abominations party, he's nothing but shit." I said narrowing my eye sockets, while Fresh sunk in chair.

"Error, now is too early to argue about this." Geno said while Geno looked with sadness and a tint of disappointment at Fresh while my brother just looked at his shoes ignoring Geno and myself and everything around him.

"Fresh. I told you that those parties are dangerous especially if theirs people you don't know... You lied and promised me you wouldn't go to Nightmares parties and you did so anyway. But we'll talk about this later." Geno said as Fresh suddenly stood up from his chair.

"Fresh?" Geno looked at Fresh in confusion as Fresh forced a smile and looked at me. "Look at the time, we'll be late! Time for us to go right Error?" Fresh said as I looked at him weirdly and with worry.

"Yeah." I said slowly as I got up from my chair, Geno looked at our plates and stood up.

"Wait! You two barely even eaten! Let me pack it up for you to eat on the way." Geno said as he quickly packed our breakfast and by the time he got back Fresh was already outside as I took Fresh's and my Breakfast and thanks Geno just as was about to leave to the front door. Geno put a hand on my shoulder.

"Take care of Fresh, and talk to him please?" Geno said with so much concern for our brother. "Don't worry Geno." I said as I looked at Fresh who was waiting for me outside. "I'll keep an Eye socket on him." I said giving Geno a reassuring smile.

"Bye you two! and stay out of trouble!" Geno called out

"We know!"

"And Fresh don't forget to eat your breakfast!"

"Don't worry broski, I won't."

"And pay attention in class!"

"We know!" We called out, I got to my driver seat shut the door as Fresh opens the door and sits on the passenger seat putting on his seat belt and waved at Geno giving a big smile, I waved at Geno and drove away.

Fresh dropped the smile and put his hands in his pockets we both at the same time gave out a long and tired sigh.

This is going to a long day.

Why is life so hard?

Narrator POV

Fresh looked at the window with his head resting on his hand with a bored expression Looking at the green trees and houses, buildings passing by. The beautiful pink and purple sky, the sun slowly going up.

Error looked at his brother with a frown.

"About that friend of yours. Do you know what happened to him?" Error asked while driving.

"No. He just disappeared one day. Didn't even say goodbye to me or where he was going. Didn't answer my text. I'm really worried about him. I don't want him to do something he might end up regretting." Fresh said as he crossed his arms narrowing his eyebrows clearly eating his very core.

"Maybe he moved somewhere else. To start a new life." Error said trying to bring his brothers hopes up or trying to be reassuring but it didn't work.

"He wouldn't just go away without telling anyone. He's not like that." Fresh said looking at Error with a frown.

"...Do you want to talk to me about what happened? You don't have to if you don't." Error said as Fresh frowns and pulling out his YOLO glasses and putting them on and signs.

"I don't want to talk about it. Ya can drop it." Fresh said as Error narrowing his sockets but doesn't say anything and takes a slow deep breath and breaths out slowly.

"Did you do your best to help him?" Error asked at Fresh jumped from his seat almost knocking out his beloved YOLO glasses looking at Error like he had just insulted their dead mother.

"Yes of course I did!-"

"Where you their for him as a shoulder to cry on?" Error asked.

"Yes I-"

"Then you did what a good friend would do." Error finished as Fresh slouches in his seat again looking guilty.

"...It's not your fault either. You couldn't have known this would happen...you did what you could." Error said putting a hand on Fresh's shoulder.

"If I didn't, insist his friends and him to come to that stupid party then he would still be in school. I would still be in that school. Sure we weren't that close but...I..." Fresh tails off while a deep purple blush conquered his whole face embarrassed.

"You liked him." Error said with a sad smile taking a quick look at Fresh and back on the road. Fresh blush grew as he rubs his sockets with his hands moving his YOLO glasses from his sockets and settting them back on covering his sockets as he signs in frustrations.

"...I know I could never have a chance to be with him...as a relationship. But I wanted to be there for him as a friend instead to be there for him in every step of the way, And now he left and who knows where...can we talk about something else now." Fresh said crossing his arms looking away from Error looking at the window.

"...okay." Error said As the two brothers sat there in the moving car, not saying anything. In Error's Car in silence.

"If you want you can put a song. Even your 90's songs." Error offered at He forced himself it to cringe.

"Really?!" Fresh exclaimed with a small smile.

"Just this once! Don't think I'll let you do this as a everyday thing alright?" Error said slightly playfully glaring at Fresh as his brother smiled and shrugged.

"Sure broski. But for this once I didn't bring any Of my CD's...so I'll just borrow some of yours that ya got if ya don't mind broski?" Fresh said with a smile as Error smiled.

"Go right ahead." Error said as Fresh pulled about a small CD collection from under the passenger seat Where Fresh sat and looked for the songs. Until he found one.

"Casual Mondays"

With a curious look on his face as he took out the CD and took out the other CD from the player and pressed the Okay on the screen. Fresh increase the volume and sat back getting comfortable listening to the music.

Change is what I'm feeling

Got me hung up on the ceiling

I'm at home are you out drinking?

Casual Mondays make me 

uh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You always say I'm never ready

You got no problems I got many

I bring the party no confetti

Stuffy rooms make me

uh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

I don't care about anything tonight

I don't care about anyone alright?

I don't care about anything

Change is just a weapon

Tennis? Cool here at eleven?

I'll be sleeping here for ever and ever

I been loving running 

uh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

I don't care about anything tonight

I don't care about anyone alright?

I don't care about anything

I trashed my phone to get away

Piece of junk was hard to shake

I don't care if they call me brainless

I'm just scared I won't be famous

I don't care about anything tonight

I don't care about anyone alright?

I don't care about anything tonight

I don't care about anyone alright?

I don't care about anything

Change is just a weapon

Tennis? Cool here at eleven?

I'll be sleeping here forever

Change is just a weapon

I don't care about anything

I don't care

I don't care

"Y'know...maybe I should listen to other musics more often." Fresh said.

"Agreed." Error said with a smile.

'I'm not the only Weathers fan now.'

"Okay, you got your schedule?" Error said as he shut the door of his car and locked and secured his car in a press of a button of his car keys, as Fresh walkes behind him with his red backpack on his shoulder

"Yep!" Fresh replies with a big casual smile walking by his brother.

"Got your shit together?" Error said as the two got closer to the campus to the school building as Fresh smile grew.

"I'm a skeleton I don't have shit to put together." Fresh said with a big smile trying to pull himself together trying not to laugh at the funny angry expression Error was making looking at Fresh about to snap his spine in half.

"You know what I mean!" Error exclaimed as he opened the school doors as Fresh walks through the doors of the school.

"Yeah I do, thanks bro!" Fresh said giving Error finger guns as Error rolled his eye lights but smiled. At least Fresh is acting like himself again. As the two walked in the hallway as some human and monster girls signs as their eyes formed into hearts and waved or said hi to Error, while the black boned skeleton ignored them. He wasn't interested. He didn't give a shit to care.

"Eyyy Error!" Dust calles out as Error and Fresh looked at the person up ahead of them a skeleton with a faded blue sweater with a grey hoodie over his skull with a back T-Shirt and dark blue pants and white converse shoes.

With another skeleton waiting as Error and Fresh catches up with the two skeletons.

"Who's the new guy?" Red said a skeleton with a black leather jacket the zipper was yellow, a fluffy hoodie and a white loose T-shirt and black pants and red Jordan shoes.

"This skeleton is my brother, Fresh. Fresh? this is Red and Dust." Error said introducing his brother to his friends, and introducing his friends to his brother.

"Wut up my dudes! Nice to meet ya!" Fresh exclaimed as he took out a hand for a firm handshake to Dust and Red.

Red just stared at Fresh weirdly and looked at Error.

"You sure he's your brother?" Red said with a scoff, Error narrowing his sockets as he grabbed Red violently by the shirt and pulled him close looked dead in his sockets as Red's skull was sweating.

"Yes is that going to be an issue Red?" Error asked as Red responded nervously, "N-no of course not! It's not a problem at all I was just messing around!" Red said as he laughed nervously.

"Then don't mess around then." Error said as he let's go of Red's shirt his feet touching the floor again.

Dust laughed at Red and looked at Fresh who was still waiting to give a handshake. Dust shook Fresh's hand as he smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Fresh." Dust said as the two skeletons talked about their shitty grades as Error and Fresh showed off their perfect grades. Damn what a scholar.

The first bell rang as Error looked at his brother with a casual chill smile. "See you at lunch I'll be at the table 15 alright?" Error said as Fresh nods as the two did their brotherly handshake/fist bump and Fresh then left to his class. Early as usual.

Error and his two friends talking and gathering their stuff together and hanging around at their lockers talking about life until...

People stated to back away and the talking increased.

"Who is she?"

"There's a new kid in school."

"I never seen her before? Or is it a guy? Both?"

"Hello! Your new!"

"Don't know I never seen her before."

People said as Error looked confused as he looked up from the crowd of students he couldn't see anything. Until he saw a short skeleton with a short blue dress with long brown sleeves. Holding her/his sketchbook close looking nervously at the crowd.

In Error's perspective everything was in slow motion. His dress swaying as he walked through the hallway, his eye lights changing constantly, dark bags under his eye sockets looking exhausted, his black ink mark in his side of his cheek. Not smiling. Just bored. Walking straight where he was and suddenly took a slight turn and opened up his locker takes out books, note books from his bag, stacking them in his new owned the locker.

"Woah..." Error said as Dust and Red smiled with a smug on their faces as they push Error to the beautiful short skeleton, who was minding his own business.

"Go get him asshole!" Red said pushing Error as he stumbles and looked back at Dust and Red. "Dust believes in you." Dust said who smiled and gave Error a thumbs up. Error looked back as the skeleton slams the locker closed and jumped when he saw Error.

"...um...hi." The short skeleton said barely hearing his voice. As Error smiled casual, with his hands in his pockets playing with a loose thread in pockets.

"Hey, I never seen you here before, your new here." Error said as the skeleton looks at Error and shrugs while hugging his sketchbook and notebooks.

"Yeah...I am. I just transferred." He said.

"My brother just transferred here too, The names Error." Error said giving the short skeleton a handshake

"Nice to meet you too Error-" he was cut off by the bell as The short skeleton shook Error's hand and teleported away saying a small "Bye" and just like that he left.

Error POV

I was sitting at my desk with my textbook and Notebook with my red pen ready for the math lesson to start as I looked at the window. Looking at the trees and birds flying and chirping to one another until I looked away quickly when I saw two birds fucking each other.

"Good morning class! Before we start, we have a new students here today come here sweetheart don't be shy, what's your name sweat pea?" Said Ms. Miles as the short skeleton looked at the crowd of students who were quiet and sitting patiently for the new student to introduce themselves feeling curious. I saw that that it was that skeleton back in the lockers.

"...My name is Ink." He said sweat rolling down his skull nervously.

"Well Ink we are happy to have you here! What school do you attend to before coming here?" Asked Ms. Miles cheerfully.

"...I don't want to talk about it." Ink said as he narrowing his sockets as everyone in the class including myself frown, they were whispering to one another.

"Oh...I'm sorry. It's alright you don't have to if you don't want to sweetheart just take a seat wherever you like and take out a notebook and pen or pencil please." Ms.Miles said sadly with a frown but giving Ink a reassuring smile.

"Yes ma'am." Ink said as he walked to a empty desk in front me he stopped and looked at me awkwardly not expecting to see me again.

"Hey." I said giving Ink a small smile as Ink gave a forced small smile. "...hi..." He said and took a seat in the no longer abandoned desk, and opened his textbook and notebook ready to learn as Ms.Miles started teaching us about math.

'Ink...' I thought to myself weird name. But what can I say? I like weird.

To be continued.


	5. New School,New People, and New Friend?

Ink's POV

Ms. Miles wanted us to work on a math packet with a partner...I looked around the classroom as I felt my anxiety kicking in, I looked behind me as Error just started working on his packet by himself.

I looked back at my packet, thinking of I can do this on my own...but...I don't know anymore.

'Okay...just take a deep breath and ask him if he can- if he wants to...be my partner for the math packet it can't be that complicated right? Right.' I thought to myself as I took a deep breath and turned around and tapping the Error's desk to get his attention. He stops writing and looks up at me.

"Hey Error I wanted to ask if you want to be my partner? You don't have to if you don't want to." I said thankfully I didn't stutter like an idiot.

"Sure." Error said with a smile as he got up taking his math packet and red pen and sat on the desk beside mine as we both worked together on our math packet.

It was awkward. We talked about numbers and solutions. Then silence.

I wanted to talk to try to break the Silence. Mostly I just wanted to gather all my courage to talk to Error so we can be friends...but I just didn't have it in me to do so. Agh! Why am I like this?

"So what do you think about this school so far?" Error said even though it's still first period and I'm still trying to settle in to my new school and...I'm not sure yet, what I think about this place.

"...um...well I like it so far, I still have a lot of unpacking to do after school." I said, placing my hand on my wrist scratching them with the fabric of my sleeves under the desk.

It's a bad habit of mine.

"I can stay after school and help you move the boxes to your dorm and help you unpack." Error said while putting his packet and notebook in his red backpack zipping.

"...no thanks I don't want to be a bother." I said while I did the same putting my belongings I'm in my warn-out black backpack.

"No your not a bother, my bother and I will be happy to help you out I'm sure he won't mind." Error said as the two of us walk by the exit waiting for the bell to ring though other students were crowding the door, while some escapees who went through the door without waiting for the bell.

"...you Sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure of it, besides we have nothing to do back home." Error said with his red backpack on his shoulder with his hands in his pockets.

"...Fine I guess I do need help." I said unsure but...I was happy that Error insisted, maybe we CAN be friends, at least I won't be lonely here.

"Good I'll meet you after school at the office? Or?" Error asked.

"Um, I'll be at Art club, you can find me there it's room 105 if thats alright with you? There is some things I need to pick up to my dorm." I said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah it's alright, We'll be there." Error said with a smile, then the bell rung. Error looked at the time and unlocked his phone and gave it to me.

I was confused but then I realized.

I unlocked my phone and we both exchanged phone numbers, and gave back our phones back to their rightful owners.

"See ya later Ink it was nice meeting ya." Error said as he waved at me putting his phone in his pockets.

"Bye." I said with a small tired smile.

Maybe things will turn up in this new school. I hope so.

To be continued.


End file.
